Solutions exist that allow one or more ophthalmic lenses equipped with filters to be prescribed to a spectacle wearer.
For example, in the field of therapeutic filters, it is possible to propose to a wearer various filters or types of filter depending on his pathology (cataracts, macular degeneration, etc.).
The one or more filters are generally determined very empirically, by subjective tests, by trialing on the wearer various ophthalmic lenses equipped with filters and retaining only the one or more filters providing the greatest improvement (see for example Rosenblum et al., “Spectral filters in low-vision correction”, Ophthalmic Physiol. Opt. 20 (4), pp. 335-341, 2000).
Such filters allowing the vision of contrast to be improved and/or glare to be decreased depending on the pathology are for example proposed by the ophthalmic laboratory Verbal in its CPF range of lenses (http://www.verbal.fr/fr/optique-basse-vision).
There are also solutions allowing a deficiency in the color vision of the wearer to be corrected. Document WO 2001/057583 for example describes a method in which the spectral response of the wearer is determined and a filter is produced that re-establishes a color vision close to the vision of a normal eye.
These methods for determining filters are based on procedures that are therefore:                either subjective and do not allow the choice of the characteristics of the filter to be optimized,        or objective but limited to the re-establishment of color vision.        
During the determination of a filter, the wearer is often confronted with compromises between a plurality of criteria that he must consider: varieties of luminous environment, associated visual requirement, etc . . . .
These known determining methods thus do not make it possible to objectively take into account the sensitivity of the subject to the characteristics of a luminous environment in order to determine the filter intended to be placed in front of the eye of the wearer.